Abra K Dabra!
"Abra K Dabra!" is an episode of The Replacements. Synopsis Todd and Riley each enter the school parent-child talent competition. But after learning his mom has stage fright, Todd replaces her with Carlotta the Magician, who ends up being his mom in disguise. Full Summary The episode begins with Riley digging around in a box of costumes. She finds a nurse's outfit and pretends to be Florence Nightingale, but when Dick and Todd see her, Dick asks if she is too old to play dress-up. The car, however, thinks Dick is being hypocritical because Dick's own outfit looks like a costume. Riley explains that it's for a talent show and she is doing a presentation on historical women. Dick and Todd find that idea boring, but Riley wants to prove to her classmates that history can be exciting. Dick decides to help Riley by showing Florence Nightingale on a motorcycle, doing stunts and fighting aliens. Riley just gives him a disapproving look and decides to ask her mother instead. This hurts Dick's feelings, so Riley decides to make Dick her partner, which cheers him up. Todd says, "Good luck with that," but Riley thinks that Todd is being too cocky as she doesn't know what talents he has. He tries to take Riley's watch from behind her ear but pulls out a quarter instead. Riley is still dubious because Todd only got the magic kit recently and she thinks he will embarrass himself. Todd says that his presentation will be better than Buzz's, who is only using a paddle-ball, so Buzz decides to make it a bet and whoever loses has to walk across the stage in his underwear. Todd agrees, but then Buzz and his father do an impressive paddle-ball stunt, which makes him a bit doubtful, so he rushes to Agent K and asks what she knows about magic. K says that competent magicians don't reveal their secrets but she can get others to reveal theirs, and then threatens to douse a man she's hung on the washing line by his coat with fabric softener. Todd says that he has to think up a good magic show or at least find some less embarrassing underwear, and K agrees to help him. She teaches him a few magic tricks which they practice in front of the car. One of them requires silence but is interrupted by Dick crashing through the ceiling and Riley telling him that there were no human cannonballs in Joan of Arc's time. Dick is not impressed, and neither is the car, but they manage to do the trick. Todd is excited but when he mentions an audience, Agent K becomes afraid and leaves. Todd asks why and the car explains that Agent K has stage fright. Later, Todd tries to tell K that she can get rid of stage fright because she's a spy and "danger is her middle name". It turns out to only be a hologram of K and the real K comes out of a drawer and says that actually her middle name is classified. Dick takes this literally and says, "But you told me it was Mildred". Agent K explains that she became a spy because she doesn't like being seen. Dick, however, likes being seen, but K leaves by blasting a hole in the roof and accidentally launching Dick into the fireplace. Riley wants to cure K's stage fright but Dick's more concerned with the holes in the roof. In the garden, Riley has set up a fake stage and is trying to cure her mother's stage fright by having an audience (consisting of Todd, Dick, and for unknown reasons Sheldon) in their underwear. This doesn't work. Later, Riley and Todd come inside and try to show their mother an idea, but they only get a hologram of K, who claims that she's on a secret mission, apologizes for failing Todd, and suggests he call Fleemco and replace her. Todd reluctantly does. On the night of the talent show, Riley asks Todd why he isn't in his magician's clothes. He replies that he doesn't want to do it without his mother and the replacement hasn't shown up, but just then, she appears out of nowhere. Dick recognises the replacement as a famous magician named Carlotta and Todd tries to explain the act to her, but Dick says that Carlotta doesn't speak English. Everyone finds Riley's speech as Cleopatra boring, but are impressed by Dick riding a rocket as Julius Ceasar (but Riley isn't). Buzz and his dad do their act, then a boy sculpts a horse while Buzz and his father are smug that they'll win. The announcer stammers his announcement of Todd's act, which they do. They win, but Todd doesn't want to accept the prize because Carlotta isn't his mom. Todd sulks, but then "Carlotta" reveals that she's Agent K in disguise and has replaced the real Carlotta. Todd then chases Buzz into the magic tomb and Buzz ends up in his underwear. Trivia *The title is a spoof of the magic words "Abracadabra!" Category:The Replacements episodes